Installations of home intercom systems can cost thousands of dollars and generally requires professional electricians to implement. Home surround sound system and video/audio security system installation is also expensive, can take days to accomplish and may also require professional electricians to implement and safely configure. For this reason many home owners find the convenience of non-hardwired Bluetooth speakers and video devices to be a reasonable alternative to structurally hardwired electrically integrated speaker and video systems. However, those systems and devices must either be charged, requiring one or more power cords, or batteries that must be changed out periodically.
Thus, what is needed is an improved receptacle/switch cover that is easy to install for the do-it-yourself consumer and which also provides the functionality provided by surround sound systems as well as video/audio security surveillance systems designed for in or outdoor use.